


Писательское

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Писательское

Пока было темно, в голове билось две мысли: «Откуда они узнали?» и «Включат ли свет, хотя бы в самом конце?». А потом темнота кончилась, как и вопросы. 

В круге света, на маленькой сцене они стояли на коленях втроем. На голове у каждого был одет мешок, но мешок Совушки_Зимы был одет криво – и краем глаза она могла видеть тех, кого поставили справа и слева от нее. Справа был парень – старые кроссовки, тонкие лодыжки и кромка рваных джинсов. Слева находилась девушка – в странных тяжелых башмаках и длинной коричневой юбке. 

\- Добро пожаловать на конкурс писателей! – голос раздался откуда-то из темноты, куда взгляд Совушки_Зимы уже не доставал. – Как вы понимаете, вы – наши новые победители! 

Из темноты плеснуло смешком. Парень уже откровенно подвывал, девушку трясло - Совушка_Зима видела, как дрожит ее юбка. 

\- Кто-нибудь хочет что-то сказать? – продолжил насмехаться голос из темноты. – Сказать спасибо папе-маме-школе? Передать привет друзьям, соседям, половинкам или четвертинкам?

Совушка_Зима почувствовала, как из глубины желудка опять поднимается тяжелый ком. Ее знобило. 

\- Тогда слово предоставляется нам, - в голосе из темноты зазвенела сталь. – Мы, группа активных анонимных юзеров, собрались здесь, чтобы рассмотреть ваше дело, вынести приговор и привести его в исполнение. Незамедлительно. 

\- Для приговора нужен суд! – крикнула девушка. 

«Судя по голову, совсем еще молодая», - отстраненно подумала Совушка_Зима. – «И угораздило же ее! Хотя обычно такие и попадают под раздачу, молодые, глупые…»

\- Мы здесь суд! – в голосе из темноты звенели ярость и торжество. – Как и положено по закону, мы анонимны, нас трое и у нас есть доказательства. Начинаем! 

 

\- Юзер Сны_Леса, - второй голос из темноты был юн, лет восемнадцать, не больше. – Вам вменяется в вину тунеядство в выбранной фандомной команде, именуемое в прежние времена рыбодебильством, вредительство в написании контекста для низкого рейтинга и недоносительство на тех членов команды, которые творили для других команд и личных сайтов, забыв про интересы команды. Есть ли что вам сказать в свое оправдание?

\- Творчество – территория свободы, - прошептала девушка. И Совушка_Зима подумала, что, пожалуй, была единственной, кто ее услышал. – Вы не имеете права указывать, что и куда писать! 

\- Поскольку обвиняемая ничего не может сказать в свое оправдание, - сказал первый голос из темноты, - то будем считать, что свою вину она признает. Поскольку это ее первый суд, то решение будет таким: два месяца блокировки профиля, запрет на участие в ФБ на год. Приговор вступает в силу немедленно, обжалованию не подлежит.

К девушке подошли двое, попытались поднять – она оттолкнули их, встала и пошла, поначалу пошатываясь – а потом Совушка_Зима уже не могла ее видеть.

«Ты легко отделалась, дорогуша», - сказала она мысленно девушке. – «Надеюсь, у тебя хватит ума это понять!» 

\- Юзер Стим_панк, - третий голос из темноты тоже был молодым, таким звонким. – Вам ставится в вину саботаж Фандомной битвы в виде увлечения редкими фандомами, подрыв командной политики через сманивание членов команды в другие команды, в частности в те, где вы являетесь кэпом или замом, и написание текстов уровня фикбука, что влечет за собой дисквалификацию команды. Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание? 

\- Я не виноват! – закричал внезапно парень. – Не виноват, слышите! Я ничего не подрывал, я писал, как мог! Меня подставили! Вы не можете, вы не посмеете!

\- Это уже второй суд, - сказал первый голос из темноты. – И второй саботаж. Ваш профиль будет удален. Приговор вступает в силу немедленно, обжалованию не подлежит.

\- Неееет! Нет! Нет! – от высокого крика теперь уже безымянного юзера Совушка_Зима поморщилась. К юзеру подошли двое. Он принялся отбиваться, его ударили – совсем несильно – и поволокли куда-то. 

\- Теперь ваша очередь, юзер Совушка_Зима, - сказал первый голос их темноты. - Это уже ваш третий суд, не так ли? 

Совушка_Зима кивнула. Внезапно ей стало легко, страх и физическое недомогание отступили. Все было кончено – чего теперь бояться? 

\- По традиции, - продолжил первый голос из темноты, - вам вменяется саботаж Фандомной битвы в виде написания исключительно ориджей и агитация к свержению существующий правил ФБ. Поскольку уговаривать вас бессмысленно, спорить с вами никто не будет. Вы признаетесь виновной. Весь контент, связанный с вашим основным и дополнительными никами, будет удален из сети, ваши средства связи будут почищены от текстов, которые на них хранятся. Все юзеры будут предупреждены об ответственности за хранение, тиражирование или передачу ваших текстов. Вам запрещено в течение следующих трех лет создавать себе профили на каких-либо сайтах. Приговор вступает в силу немедленно, обжалованию не подлежит.

После этих слов мешок с головы бывшей Совушки_Зимы сдернули. Один из подошедших попытался взять ее под руку, но она отстранилась – спокойно, но твердо. 

\- Спасибо, я сама. Я помню, где выход. 

\- Гордая, да? - насмешливо спросил первый голос из темноты. 

«Гордая. А еще я упорная и писучая. И через три года ты еще об этом суде ой как пожалеешь, но будет поздно».

Оказавшись на улице, бывшая Совушка_Зима вдохнула сырой воздух полной грудью и отправилась в ближайший канцелярский магазин за прописью, ручкой и блокнотом. Терять время было нельзя уже сейчас – слишком многое предстояло успеть написать за эти три года.


End file.
